Cholos
The Cholos are a Mexican gang in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. They are based in the Little Haiti and areas in Little Havana in Vice City. The leader is unknown and they are involved in a turf war with the Cubans/Los Cabrones, Trailer Park Mafia, The Bikers and arms dealer Phil Cassidy. Their control over Little Havana begins to be threatened in 1984, when the Cubans arrive on the scene, sparking a deadly turf war for complete control of the neighborhood. They were then hired by Martinez to wreak havoc in the streets of Little Havana, but failed thanks to Vic. Next, they attempt to kill Umberto's father, In revenge, Robina decides to launch an all-out attack on the Cholos that results in the Cholos' defeat. After the Cubans (with the help of Victor Vance) win the turf war for Little Havana, the Cholos are almost completely wiped out (they can still be seen driving in Little Haiti) and their businesses will be either up for sale, damaged or seized by the Bikers. After their defeat. they can still be seen occasionally driving or walking around Little Haiti. As of 1986, the Haitians are in control of Little Haiti. The Cholos wear gray headbands, white tank tops, chino trousers and dickies pants. Mission Appearences GTA Vice City Stories *Cleaning House *Cholo Victory *Shakedown *Waking Up The Neighbors *O, Brothel, Where Art Thou? *Got Protection? *Jive Drive *Balls *Papi Don't Screech *Havana Good Time (Wiped Out) Trivia *The term "Cholo" in Spanish, specially in Mexico's north and center areas, is commonly used as the word for "street gangster" in English. *The Cholos are always openly hostile to Victor and his gang even before you blow up their factory. This is the result of the mission O, Brothel, Where Art Thou?. *Cholo is an ethnic slur created by Hispanics (criollos) in the 16th century, and it has been applied to individuals of mixed American Indian ancestry, or other racially mixed origin. The precise usage of "cholo" has varied widely in different times and places. *In the United States, the term "cholo" usually indicates a person of Mexican or Mexican-American descent, who is associated with a particular Southwestern culture. The term is used in Caló slang, but it in turn has infiltrated into mainstream American English use, specifically in association with American youth movements such as the "lowrider" subculture, or the hip hop scene in general. The word is sometimes associated with Hispanic gang culture, especially in popular media, but the origin and history of the modern usage is somewhat complex. *Their car, the Cholo Sabre, is a heavily modified version of the Sabre, adding that they may be part of the custom car/lowrider culture. *Every member of the Cholos uses exactly the same model, but with different color clothes. *In VCS, once all 30 Empire Building businesses are purchased, the game stops generating random attacks on businesses and drive-by attacks on Vic. However, even after this, Vic is still subject to the occasional random attack by Cholos members on foot; they particularly seem to like hanging out near the business located directly north of Mary-Jo Cassidy's apartment building. **In some cases, Vance's (inferior) gangs are willing to attack the Cholos if they have seen a Cholo Sabre or a member of it. *The gang is similar to the Vagos gang in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *The Cholos' favorite radio station is Paradise FM. *It is possible that the creation of the Cholos was to substitute the Haitians, as a way to avoid the upsetting controversies that Rockstar Games caused among the Haitian communities in Florida after the depiction of the Haitians gang in GTA Vice City (this is enforced to the fact that the name Haitians was censored in the 10th anniversary edition of GTA Vice City for iOS). Gallery Bb011ef3f4d46116e96911667c425fcc.jpg Vcs 21.jpg images (4).jpg images (5).jpg CleaningHouse-GTAVCS3.jpg See also *Cubans *Cuban-Mexican War de:Cholos es:Cholos fr:Cholos pl:Cholos tr:Cholos uk:Чолос hu:Cholos Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Street Gangs Category:Latino gangs